A coin chute assembly may typically include a stationary housing having a horizontally oriented guide track, a vertically oriented mounting plate and a battle position over a set of blocking dogs. A coin slide is slidably mounted in the guide track of the housing to move into and retract from the housing slots provided in the upper surface of the coin slide support a requisite number and denomination of coins in a vertical, oriented position. Without the coins the coin slide is prevented from moving inwardly beyond a point where the blocking dogs catch a bar associated with the coin slide. The coins coact with a sizing block mounted in a forward end of the baffle to push the blocking dogs downwardly, thus facilitating further inward movement of the coin slide. Eventually an extension mounted on the coin slide triggers an "ON" switch or other structure provided activation of the machine.
After the coins pass under the sizing block a pawl mounted in the side of the coin slide comes into cooperative engagement with a rack mounted on the side the guide track. The pawl and rack provide a ratchet mechanism that prevents the coin slide from being retracted until after the slide moves inwardly to a point where the coins fall into a coin box.
Generally, at the point where the coin slide is extended far enough to engage the start mechanism of the associated machine such as a dryer, washer, vending machine, etc., the coins have not yet dropped through the slots in the coin slide and into the coin box. At this point, a tampering customer can pry backwards on the handle of the coin slide, using the top edge of the meter case for leverage. After prying with sufficient force, the coin slide pawl is damaged or broken so that the coin slide can be freely reciprocated. Once this occurs, the "customer" can receive a free start by pushing the coin slide inwardly sufficiently to activate the machine, without reaching the point where the coins fall into the coin box. Then, the slide is retracted to retrieve the coins. The result of the foregoing is economic loss to the vendor due to physical damage to the coin chute assembly. Moreover, the free starts which follow exacerbate the economic loss.
U.S. Patents showing in general coin chute assemblies and anti-tampering features include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,186 to Greenwald; 3,872,958 to Greenwald et al; 4,131,190 to Gitlin; 4,502,584 to Lambiris; 4,588,064 to MonFredi; 4,651,861 to Lambiris; and Nos. 4,828,096 and 5,074,396 to Gitlin et al.